


A Hard Riding

by blagamuffin



Category: Vikings RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex on a Horse, barebacking in so many ways, impractical sex positions, sex in public area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis teases George's tweet about liking riding his horse more than he likes riding him. Only one way to find out. Compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Riding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fic can be considered as animal cruelty. But I can guarantee you no animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. All in good fun. Don't send me letters.

"Travis! You’re scaring him."

"Me? Who’s squeaking on top of him like a stuffed pig?"

"Well, who’s doing the stuffing?" 

He huffs an annoyed breath before adding “I can’t believe you got me to agree to this.”

"Don’t ask me, I’m just as surprise as you." the blond smirked.

In all honesty, Travis really has no idea how he got the male beauty naked and on a horse with him but he thanks which ever deity he pleased enough to give him this.

"It’s your fault." he teased with a nip at the younger boy’s earlobe.

"How? umh…" he moans as a feels the bite of sharp teeth then the hot wet lick of a tongue against his ear. "How is this my fault?"

"You’re the one who liked riding him so much." he laughs a response. "Just thought this would be better… to compare." he laughs again.

"That’s it! I’m getting off." 

"Oh, I’ll make sure of that." and with that as his only warning the older man starts to rub slick fingers against the other man’s tight puckered hole.

George moans filthily. Honestly, he has no idea how they got here. It started with teasing, like Travis loves to do with him, about his tweet about Cougar. One thing let to another, next thing he knows they’ve broken in the set stables and he’s taking his clothes off. It scares him sometimes how far Travis can make him go.

"Travis…" he moans his name, begging, to stop or to go further he doesn’t know and can’t really say while pleasure rocked his body. His delicate hands wrap around the saddle horn for some semblance of reality.

"I’ll give you a ride you’ll never forget." he teases as the pushes two wet fingers in him now, stretching his tight hole and making the smaller man seated in front of him moan prettily. 

Travis loves George’s voice. It’s deep and masculine yet soft and musical; when he speaks, when he sings but he loves it more right now as he gasps and moans his name. His voice may sound a tiny bit annoyed but the way he’s lifting his pert ass, giving him more access inside of him, says otherwise. He has the sudden urge to pry his moon pale cheeks open and bury his tongue deep inside him but that’ll have to wait. He promised his boy a ride.

With his other hand, the blond maneuvers slim hips up and over his hard cock, out from the open V of his jeans. His other fingers never leaving the heat of his smaller body. 

George whimpers at how easy the other man moves his body and how he can’t seem to refuse. As amazing as three rough fingers inside him feels, he wants more. 

"Please…"

"What you want Georgie?"

"Please…"

"Tell me." he demanded.

"I need you…" he begged. "inside me." 

"What was that?" he teased more as he twisted his fingers inside him even deeper.

"Fuck me Travis!" he moans as fingers rubbed mercilessly against his prostate.

"That’s it!" he says before he suddenly pulls his fingers out.

If he thought he could get any harder, the brunet’s pained moan at the lost of his fingers would have proven him wrong. He uses one hand to guide soft hips against his as his other hand grabs one of the other man’s hands off the saddle horn and pulled it up and over his neck as he leaned back.

The position was a stretch that forced the smaller man’s back to arch, his hard prick up and proud blushing against the brown leather of the saddle and his ass directly above…

"Oh my God!" George screams as the hot wet tip of Travis’ cock begins to breech his ass. 

"Yes!" the Aussie screams as he feels tight heat slowly descend on his prick.Nothing felt better than this.

He was quickly proven wrong once the pretty Brit started to sway his hips around, trapping his cock in delicious heat around tight walls.

He opens his eyes to a sight of beauty. George’s left hand tightly gripping the saddle horn for dear life as his other arm was slung limply over Travis’s sweaty neck. Both of Travis’s hands tightly gripping pale hips keeping him balanced as this angel sinfully bounced on his cock.

Travis nipped at alabaster skin over expanding ribs against his mouth, leaving bruises for the younger man’s eye’s only. His fingers digging deep into his hips practically leaving finger tip bruises on them.

He know’s George would deny it. Saying it was Travis’ hands guiding him and pulling him on a hard prick, and he is. But nothing could deny the energetic bounce the boy gave on top of him.

Hard. Fast. Riding.

The sound of heavy breathing and moaning along. The rhythm of flesh against each other in time of the the bounce of the younger man’s cock. Pre-cum flicking, staining a white belly and the hide of the saddle.

Georgie was close. He could feel it. It was in the hitch of his breath. It was in the fluttering tightness of his ass milking him of his cum. And if Travis wasn’t sure before, George made it clear.

"Oh God! Travis please!" he begged.

It took him more energy than he thought to teasingly ask “For what angel?” 

"Touch me Please…" need dripping in his voice.

The Aussie laugh’s triumphantly as one hand let’s go of a hip and reaches forward to grasp a blushing and begging wet cock. It only took a a couple of jerks before the man spasmed and moaned on top of him gripping his cock tight as he rode his orgasm making Travis’ grip falter as he cummed inside his beautiful boy.

Their highs slowly ebbed as their breathing started to get back to normal. George’s body sweaty and limp against Travis’s front. Too lazy to move hands and arms off of each other.

Travis was too distracted looking at the masterpiece of his handy work; the bites against ribs, the bruises on hips and the splattering of cum on a soft white belly and dark saddle, when George used the arm slung over the older man to pull him close for a deep wet kiss full of loving bite’s and apologetic licks.

***

The next day George has to stifle a grunt as he climbs on to a jumpy Cougar’s back.

"Sorry," the horse handle apologizes. "He’s kinda grumpy today. Didn’t get too much sleep last night."

"Gee… I wonder why?" a deep Aussie drawl asks.

George blushes as Travis gives a knowing smirk.


End file.
